An Angel Crush
by RadicalRae
Summary: Title doesn't really fit. Young Lord Death is at a party thrown by his Father, and meets a boy that captures his attention, and this gets him a pile of embarrassment from his Father. His mother is just amused.
**Wanted to do a cute father son thing...The twist is that it's Death (calling him Angel in this, as I've done so in** ** _Scars Unseen )_** **and his Father. Along with someone that'll eventually show up in SS. Enjoy this little bit.**

 **0000**

Angel crossed his arms over his chest, biting his bottom lip as more people passed by his little table. He really didn't want anyone to come over and talk to him; the last person mistook him for a girl due to his rather big eyes and long hair, and that had a group of rich boys (who'd been dragged along by their parents) laughing at him.

The young reaper sighed, poking at the white tablecloth and scanning over the crowds with reddish golden eyes, catching the gaze of an older boy, his white, golden trimmed clothes standing out amid the boorish black everyone else wore. The boy smiled warmly, his pale, straw-colored hair falling around his face like a halo of spun gold, coming undone from a loose braid. The candlelight from the lanterns made his tanned skin globalism bronze, and his sharp, clear eyes cut right through the crowd and started at _him,_ As if the young reaper was the only one there to stare at.

Angel felt his face flush and he nervously returned the boy's smile, who turned as someone tapped him on the shoulder. Secretly glad that the stranger had looked away, the young Death glanced around for his Father, quickly finding the tall man speaking with a few knights that had come all the way from Great Britain. The young reaper got up and smoothed his traditional black suit, straightening his black dress shirt and cufflinks before approaching his Father. The knights coyly hid their amusement at the child god, and made excuses to Lord Death before retreating to their main group.

"My Angel, are you alright?" Death stared down at his 14 year old son, ignoring the twinge he always got at his short stature and delicate looks.

"Y-yes Father, I'm quite alright. I-I was wondering if um...if you knew who the boy in the white and gold suit is." Death grinned down at his son, vampiric fangs frightening a group of young ladies into quickly moving away from the god and his son. He'd invited this particular boy's parents just to see how his son and him acted around each other, seeing as how the boy's uncle was in his council.

"His name's Balathor, if I remember correctly. His parents aren't very rich, but they're a worthy group of warriors. Why don't you go talk with him? He's only a few years older than you, and age doesn't really matter with us...and he is quite handsome, isn't he?"

Angel swatted at his Father's arm, although he was blushing furiously and kept sneaking glances at the blond boy. He was already nearly his Father's height, and those sharp violet eyes were scary enough from this far away.

"I'll just make a fool of myself. Like I always do." He huffed, causing his Father to snicker at him behind one gloved hand, before placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling down at the furiously blushing boy.

"Just try it, maybe you'll actually get along. Wouldn't hurt to have a friend like that. Especially with that whole ordeal with your height going on. I still want those names by the way." Lord Death put an arm around the young reaper's shoulder and started steering him towards where Balathor stood, tall and handsome, violet eyes immediately widening with surprise and openly staring at Death and his son.

There was not an ounce of fear in those eyes, but there was plenty in Angel's own golden orbs.

"F-Father! I don't want to talk to him! His eyes are too intense!" He whined, looking down to avoid catching the older boy's gaze. Lord Death grinned and tipped his hat to his wife, who only shook her head in amusement and exasperation at him and turned to continue speaking with her group of friends.

"Come on - let's see if we can get him to ask you to dance."

" _Father!_ "

 **0000**

 **And now I'll return to the next chapter of my other stories. This will likely stay a one shot. Look out for Balathor in Scars Unseen! He comes up soon I promise. :)**


End file.
